Tent Shaped Romance
by CarlaC22
Summary: A scene that could have happened in the episode 'Camping' if Lee and Lucy had shared a tent.


**A scene that could have happened if Lee and Lucy had ended up sharing a tent in the episode 'Camping'.**

It was getting late, too late to find the campsite. None of them wanted to admit it, but they were going to have to set up camp in the field they'd found next to the creepy woods.

"Come on then," sighed Tim, giving in, "I'll get the tents out the boot." They all got out of the car and Tim handed the tents out. "Right this one's ours Daisy," he said as he handed Daisy the bundled up tent. "Keep a hold of it and I'll put it up in a second. Lee I think this one's yours, and this is the spare one I bought for Lucy."

"There is no way I'm sleeping in a tent on my own here!" Lucy protested sternly.

"Lucy you'll have to there's no other choice," Tim told her firmly.

"But I've already said Lucy can share my tent, we were going to do that anyway," Lee interrupted.

"No!" exclaimed Tim, "two single people cannot share a tent!"

"For gods sake Tim that rubbish! I'm share Lee's tent and that's final," Lucy said as she grabbed the tent that Lee was holding and walked into the field to start putting it up.

"This isn't fair Lucy! You should listen to what I say," Tim called after her.

"Oh stop being so childish!" Lucy shouted back.

"Give her a break Tim, who cares if we share a tent or not? We share a flat," Lee said, trying to settle things.

"I know what you're playing at Lee. You just want to try and sleep with Lucy, and you think it'll work because she'll be in a vulnerable state. Well I'm warning you, if I think that anything's going on between you, I won't be responsible for my actions," Tim warned angrily, before walking off to help Daisy put up their tent.

"It's got nothing to do with you anyway," Lee said to himself as he went to follow Lucy.

A while later both tents were set up and Lee and Lucy were just getting into their sleeping bags. They hadn't really spoke much while they were sorting out the tent. Lee had sensed that Lucy was still quite annoyed by Tim and, thought it best to let her cool down.

Now that they were both sitting in their sleeping bags ready to go to bed, Lee asked cautiously, "are you still nervous about sleeping here?"

"A bit," Lucy thought, she'd forgotten about that since she'd been too worked up about Tim's ridiculous behaviour.

"Well, if you feel scared just wake me up," Lee offered getting the feeling that Lucy didn't really want to take. He was about to lie down until Lucy turned to face him and said,

"Thank you Lee. I do feel safe with you, I couldn't have stayed in a tent by myself. Why does Tim have to be such an idiot?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Lee laughed to himself, pleased that they were talking.

"It's not like anything's going to happen between us. We're lost in the middle of nowhere, romance is the last thing we're going to be thinking about," Lucy said, sounding irritated.

"Yeah," Lee said softly, a little disheartened, but Lucy didn't really hear.

"Why does he feel the need to be so protective over who I go out with? It's not like I care about his love life. In fact the thought of it makes me feel sick!" Lucy was ranting, but Lee didn't care, hearing her voice just made him smile. "Actually, he only seems to have a problem with me and you being together, why is that? Do you think he's jealous because he secretly fancies you? Haha!" She joked.

Lee shuddered at the thought, "I hope not," he said before carrying on, "I thinks it's because he thinks I'm not good enough for you."

Lucy was staring at him, "it's ridiculous of him to think that."

Lee was staring back, "is it?" He said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"Yes, why wouldn't you be good enough for me?" Lucy spoke as though it was obvious.

"Well," Lee swallowed, feeling nervous, "I didn't think it was ever possible for you to like me in that way."

Lucy was slightly taken back by what Lee had just said, she hasn't been expecting the conversation to go this way at all. "You've thought of that?" She said quietly, looking at him cautiously.

"Err, yeah...a bit," Lee mumbled, looking down in embarrassment and wondering how she'd react.

"Oh," Lucy said simply, unsure of what exactly should be said now. They were silent for a moment. Eventually Lee dared to look at Lucy, to see that she was looking forward with a slightly confused look on her face.

"It doesn't matter anyway, it doesn't mean I have feelings for you," he lied, worried that he'd revealed too much now. When Lucy heard this she felt quite disheartened. Just then she'd been thinking that she'd rather like the idea of Lee fancying her, and she did like the way he made her feel, now that she'd come to think of it. "Oh...of course not..." She said again, trying to put those thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Well, goodnight then," Lee said as he got lay down in his sleeping bag leaving Lucy to go to sleep too. Idiot, idiot, idiot! He thought to himself. He'd really messed up their, what o earth must Lucy be thinking now?

"Goodnight," Lucy replied after a moment, before she too lay down to go to sleep. She couldn't get Lee out of her head now. Did she fancy him? Why ah she felt upset when he said he didn't have feelings for her? Did this mean she wanted him to like her an did that mean she liked him? She wanted to talk to him, but she felt stupid now. He was probably asleep anyway...

A few hours later, Lee was woken up by a noise. Once he was properly awake, he realised it was Lucy, she was crying moving around slightly in her sleeping bag. When Lee turned to face her he noticed that she was still asleep and must be having a nightmare. He unzipped the side of her sleeping bag so he could put his arms around her and try to calm her down. He stroked her hair as he told her, "it's alright Lucy, I'm hear, everything's ok." Eventually she woke up, she was breathing heavily and still crying. Lee held her close to clam her down. "It's alright, "he whispered, "it was just a dream."

Once Lucy had remembered where she was she sat up quickly, "what are we doing here?" She sobbed, "we're in the middle of nowhere." Lee sat up too and put his arms around her so she was leaning into his chest.

"It's alright," he said again, "we're safe here, and a soon as it's morning we'll go an find the campsite. Is that what you dreamt about?"

"I think so," Lucy said slowly, "I can't really remember." She rested against Lee and shut her eyes for a moment. "I feel like such an idiot after that," she sniffed.

"Hey don't worry about it," Lee said as he began to run his hands through her hair.

After a while he lay down, bringing Lucy back to lie on his chest, he was surprised to find that she stayed there, and he smiled to himself. "We can't tell Tim about this," Lucy said after a while, jokingly.

"God no," said Lee thinking about Tim's reaction earlier, "then imagine what he'd be like if we actually did get together." Lee was feeling more confident now.

Lucy sighed, "well, he'd just have to deal with it wouldn't he? What we do has nothing to do with him anyway," she yawned.

"That's true," said Lee.

"How we feel's more important…" Lucy trailed off.

"Yeah," Lee whispered quietly. Was Lucy actually trying to imply something here? She was acting as though she was suggesting something, but Lee couldn't quiet believe it. He began to gentle stroked her hair to see her reaction, and much to Lee's happiness, she just stayed still.

Lee was feeling quiet nervous, as he though that now might be a good time to tell Lucy how he felt about her. After all, she couldn't exactly get out of it since they were stuck in the middle of nowhere, in the dark, in a tent, and Lucy had sort of been suggesting that there could be something between them.

"Lucy," Lee whispered, as he moved his hand down to rest on her waist.

"Hmm," replied Lucy sleepily.

"Look at me." Lucy slowly moved her head up so she was facing him. Lee paused as he thought about what he was going to say, she was so pretty and he really didn't want to mess this up. "Do you think there could be an 'us', ever?" She was looking right into his eyes and it made his heart race.

"Perhaps," she whispered after a while. She had butterflies in her stomach as she didn't know how to react. She just wanted to kiss him, but it was best to take thinks slowly, she didn't want him to think she was desperate.

"Really?" Lee said, almost in disbelief. Lucy nodded her head slightly. "I don't understand, I didn't think you could ever think of me like that."

"Well I do," Lucy said slowly blushing and looking down.

"Wow," Lee smiled, as he put his hand under her chin so he could move her head up and look into her eyes before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled away slowly to see her reaction. She smiled at him shyly before moving in to kiss him again, this time with more passion. Lucy placed one hand on Lee's shoulder and the other in his hair, which he tightened his grip round her waist, pulling her closer. When they pulled away Lee rolled onto his side, gently placing Lucy nest to him as he leaned over her. He ran the back of his hand down her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Luce," he whispered, as he pulled the top of her sleeping bag over her.

"Goodnight," she replied, before snuggling into his chest and falling asleep in this arms.


End file.
